Maybe You Don't Know What Love Is
by Iwillforgetthisl8er
Summary: Aubrey and Stacie have been seeing each other behind everyone's back while Stacie and Beca hooked up and Chloe and Aubrey were together. Bechloe and Staubrey romance with Chaubrey and Steca history and friendship. Shouldn't be too much angst later on :)


**This is an idea that's been floating through my head for a while. Let me know what you guys think. :)**

"Why are you doing this, Aubrey?" You ask, pleading. She just shakes her head, giving you a pained look of sadness.

"You know why, Chloe." She murmurs, running her hand over your hair. You flinch away, not wanting her to console you, not right now. Not when she's the reason you need to be consoled. She winces, almost as if in pain, and barely manages to get her next words out. "I love you, Chlo, I do, I'm just not in love with you anymore. And I'm starting to doubt that I ever was. And I think if you look deep down, you'll realize that you weren't in love with me either."

"Don't." You grind out. "Don't pretend that you know in the slightest how I feel because you don't. You haven't got any idea what I'm going through right now."

"Chlo, I-."

"And don't 'Chlo' me, either!" You snap, cutting her off and standing up. "Have fun with Stacie." You mutter, shoving past her and sliding on your jacket and shoes.

"Chloe," She tries, reaching out to grab your arm.

You shake it free from her grasp, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. "Just don't, Aubrey. Okay?" You don't wait for a response, instead walking out and slamming the door behind you. You don't wait for Aubrey to come after you, because you're 99.9% sure that she won't. You drop into your car, hitting the gas and tearing out of the parking space, only one thought on your mind. You need to get to her. As soon as you pull into a spot in front of her dorm, you sigh, resting your head in your hands, your knuckles pressed against the steering wheel. You stay there for a few moments, trying to calm down.

Once you realize that the effort you're exerting is futile, you manage to get out, lock the doors, and get inside the dorm. Just as your about to knock, the door flings open, the muted yelling from inside hitting you full force. "Get OUT, Stacie!" You hear Beca yell, and then Stacie's being pushed into the hallway. You press yourself against the wall, almost completely hidden in the shadows, and then you see Beca. Her face is flushed with anger, her height not affecting her intimidating glare. "Don't talk to me. You make me sick." She spits, not seeing you as she slams the door shut.

Stacie, looking on the verge of tears, swallows harshly, turns around, and then promptly freezes as she catches sight of you. The look in your eyes must reveal what you know, or maybe Aubrey already told her that you know and your reaction, but somehow Stacie knows, and she steps towards you, her eyes showing regret and pain, mixed with a sort of relief. "Chloe,"

"Don't." You manage, shaking your head.

"I'm sorry." She chokes out, a tear spilling over. "We're sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen, I swear, but it did and I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I hurt Beca, but I love her, Chlo."

"Just please don't. I can't talk to either of you." With that, you start pounding on Beca's door. After a few minutes she yanks it open with a frustrated groan.

"Stacie," She snaps. "I told you to-." She stops in her tracks, her mouth moving slightly. "Oh." She murmurs, her eyes softening. You let out a sob and Beca sighs worriedly, pulling you into her arms. "Oh, Chlo."

"She cheated on me." You blubber into her shoulder, gripping her flannel tightly.

"I know, sweetie." Beca murmurs. "I know. She's an asshole and an idiot." She mutters, more to herself than to you. She plants a kiss on the crown of your head, smoothing her hand over your hair and then down your back.

**Aubrey POV-**

You didn't want to hurt your best friend, and you certainly don't want to lose her. But the ball of lead in the pit of your stomach is telling you that it doesn't matter what you want because it's too late to take it back. When there's a pounding on your door sometime later, you know exactly who it is. "Stacie." You breathe out, pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry." She just sobs into your shoulder in lieu of an answer, not responding.

"She hates me." She cries. "She said I make her sick."

"She's just mad right now, sweetheart. She doesn't mean it. Not really."

But Stacie's an inconsolable mess for the rest of the night and if you're being honest, on the inside so are you. Although Stacie and Beca weren't officially dating or whatever, they'd still gotten close and had kissed a few times, choosing not to label what they might have had. However, whatever that might've been was surely gone now.

At that thought, you're forced to consider Chloe. How broken she looked as she walked out the door. It was the first time she'd ever attempted to hide her emotions from you since you'd met, and you don't like it one bit. You don't like the possibility that you very well could've just lost your best friend's trust and shattered her heart in the process. But what's happened has happened. You made your choices and that's just something you have to deal with, no matter the repercussions.

**Beca POV-**

You run your hand through her red hair, sighing as your thoughts turn to Stacie and Aubrey. If you were being honest with Chloe, you'd tell her that you weren't in love with Stacie, in truth you don't even think you had any romantic feelings for her, unless you count lust, but you don't. The only reasons that you're pissed are simple. One, you don't appreciate seeing Chloe hurt, and two, Stacie doesn't know that you weren't serious about her and her utter lack of regard for your emotions stings more than a little bit. You're having trouble accepting her selfishness. But all thoughts of Stacie and Aubrey fade as Chloe burrows further into your side subconsciously in her sleep, causing your breath to catch in your throat and you know that this is what love feels like, this ability of hers to somehow consume you without any actual effort.

And as your eyelids droop and you breath in the strawberry scent wafting off of her hair, you realize that you feel more safe with Chloe than you ever have alone. And that scares you, more than it probably should, but you can't bring yourself to do anything but sink somehow closer to the redhead bundled into your side.

**Chloe POV-**

When you wake up, pressed into Beca's side, her right leg flung over both of yours, you almost forget how to breath. She lets out a groan, burying her face in the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, letting out a contented sigh. You freeze for a second before wrapping your arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. She murmurs something into your neck, pulling back when you don't respond. "I can hear you thinking." She mutters, her eyes searching yours worriedly. "You okay?" She asks, and your next words slip out before you can stop them.

"You make me okay." Your eyes are widening and you're wishing that you could take the words back, but then the corners of Beca's mouth lift and she grins at you, a genuine grin.

"Well, good." She responds. "That's good."

And you smile shyly back at her, because you're thinking that maybe this is good, this connection between you that never seems to go away, whatever it actually is. But then your smile falls because your mind just flashed to blonde waves and green eyes and your thinking how maybe this is what Aubrey meant, about you not loving her like you thought you did. Because you never felt this nervous around Aubrey, you never felt these butterflies in your stomach that make you dizzy with Aubrey, but it's all a normal occurrence around Beca. And you go to smile again but Beca's rolling away from you and the pain you catch a glimpse of in her eyes is almost too much for you to bear.

"Beca? What's wrong?" You ask, placing your hand on her shoulder.

She shrugs, planting a kiss on your forehead. "Nothing, Chlo, just go back to sleep, alright? I'll wake you up later."

You furrow your eyebrows but concede, mostly because you're still tired and not quite ready to face this day.

0o0o0

**Please don't forget to R&R, it means a lot. Let me know how you liked this.**


End file.
